Second Chances
by dramalove32
Summary: Trent searches his mind. "I love her because..." This is odd. He doesn't remember what he was missing, exactly. He misses the feel of her, the feeling of being with her. But that feeling has faded away. "Because..." He tries again, desperately trying to put a label on his suffering. "I don't know." A Trentney oneshot. {I do not own Total Drama.}


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This one shot is a gift for the 100th reviewer of my story TD Relationships! (which you should definitely check out!) She wanted Trentney, so here it is! Please review! Enjoy!**

Trent settles down on the worn Playa couch. Making himself comfortable, he pops in the tape of the Total Drama Island finale. He watches himself carrying that huge rock, struggling to keep up with Gwen. But in the end, he couldn't keep up with her. Could he?

This is painful, but he needs to remind himself of the beautiful days when Gwen was his, even if she isn't anymore. So he sees Old Gwen hugging Old Trent, true happiness in their eyes. But those were completely different people. Gwen is happy with Duncan now. She's gone. But that doesn't mean he can autimatically move on. He wants to, so incredibly badly, but his heart and his mind never seem to agree.

He loses himself in the show, trying to find the guy that Gwen loved inside of him. He watches episode after episode, the ones containing all of their sweetest moments. When he gets to their only on screen kiss, he pauses it, and hopes against hope that someday he will feel her lips against his again. A soft knock at the door ruins his wishful thinking.

"Come in," he calls. The door cracks open and Courtney pokes her head in.

"I heard voices. What are you doing?" Her eyes fall on the TV, the picture of this kiss still up. "Are you... busy? Because I can-"

He cuts her off. "No. Stay. Please."

She sits next to him and glances at the huge stack of tapes. "Having a marathon, are we?"

He chuckles. "I guess. Just remembering the good old days."

A quick glance at the episodes in the pile shows that these were not selected randomly. They are all ones that features Gwen and Trent together.

"The good old days..." She echoes.

Courtney sends him a sharp glance. "How long did it take to get over her?"

He doesn't meet her eyes. "I don't know. I don't think I am."

"Over her?"

"Yeah."

She sends a weak grin. "Well, at least I know what a jerk Duncan is now. I'm never making that mistake again."

She gets up, rifles throught the neatly organized box of World Tour episodes until she finds the one she's looking for. She pops it in, and fast forwards to Duncan and Gwen in the cofessional. Together. They kiss, and Courtney holds up a pillow. "Punch it."

"Excuse me?"

She smiles. "Hit the pillow. It make you feel surprisingly better."

"Do I have to?"

"Come on, it gets rid of the stress. One punch won't turn you into an Eva."

He rolls his eyes and takes a swing.

Wow. That felt good. He punches it again, each time with more and more energy.

"Yeah!" Another punch.

"Picture Duncan's face!" Another round of furious hits.

"Now Gwen!" He stops short, and slowly lowers his fist.

"What, too far?" Courtney asks.

"No. It's fine. Just, no matter what she's put me through, I can't be mad at her. And that's pretty annoying. But I can't help it."

She plops down and motions for him to join her.

"She treated you horribly, then kissed the guy who she swore was just her friend? You don't need that traitor."

The pain in Courtney's face makes it obvious that she's not just talking about Trent.

It occurs to him that he never really saw Gwen and Duncan's hook up through Courtney's eyes. He always considered himself the wounded one, but he wasn't even with Gwen at the time. But Courtney and Duncan were still together. And she didn't just lose her boyfriend, she lost her best friend too.

"How do you cope with it?" He asks, hoping he's not being too nosy.

"I can't. I see their stupid faces everywhere. He was the only guy I ever actually opened up to, and look where that got me. Moving on is harder than people keep telling me it is."

"Believe me, I know."

She looks at him. "You still love her, don't you?"

He looks down. "Yeah."

"Why?"

There's no malice in her eyes, just hurt. "What do you mean?"

She groans. "I don't know. Whatever. Just drop it, okay?"

Trent looks at her sharply. "What?"

"Why do you love Gwen? Why do all of the guys love Gwen? Why not me?" It bursts out, and the tension in the room spikes.

Trent searches his mind. "I love her because..." This is odd. He doesn't remember what he was missing, exactly. He misses the feel of her, the feeling of being with her. But that feeling has faded away. "Because..." He tries again, desperately trying to put a label on his suffering. "I don't know."

Courtney is hiding a smile, but the light behind her eyes is too bright to not be seen. "You _don't_ love her anymore."

The more he thinks about it, the more right it feels. She did change, a lot. Her kindness disappeared as the competition moved on. He is missing the idea of her. But not her.

"Yeah. I think so."

She is grinning now. "Trent, that's amazing! That's fantastic! That's-"

He cuts her off. "Hold up there. Why are you so excited?"

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Because, Trent, isn't it obvious? If you can move on, I can too!"

She leaps up, and starts giggling uncontrollably. "I'm gonna be happy again!"

She takes his hand and pulls him up, and something about her smile is contagious. He never really noticed it, but she is undeniably beautiful. Maybe it's because he has never seen her look this free.

Out of breath, they collapse onto each other. She smiles at him. "You know what? I'm happy _now_."

"Me too."

And as he looks at her, her onyx eyes meeting his green ones, he thinks of Duncan and Gwen. But for the first time, he feels indifference, instead of longing. They found their second chance in each other, and of that he is envious.

But who said that Gwen and Duncan were the only ones who could re-find love?


End file.
